Geometry Death Dash: Minecraft's Virus
This is my first crossover creepypasta between Geometry Dash and Minecraft. Enjoy! -GREEN0704 Entity Geom: First Encounter I was playing Minecraft one day. I was bored of it so I decided to instead play Geometry Dash. I loaded it up. There was a strange message that said: You have unlocked: Shadow Night, our secret levelsjdndhshshshsondndjsspleasemsjsjdjplayjsjsnsnit!.!:';* ". Okay? My game must have been glitching so I just decided to check it out. The face that usually said how easy it was, seemed to be a mix of all of the faces scrunched together and was distorted. This was getting as creepy as crap! I just went with it and decided to play the level... It was just darkness and gave you the chills. Suddenly, a shadowy hand burst out of the floor and my character stopped on its own like as if in a cutscene. A text box appeared. It said: "You should play more mInEcrAfT!?!!!!!??:'" :*; ! " A giant chomper appeared with red eyes and more shadowy hands appeared. My character had to dodge hands, dodge being chopped up, and dodge lasers coming from the mouth of the creature. A cutscene started again. A textbox appeared. " ???: I know who you are Jason. Come with me and I'll explain everything!" An unnamed person said. Then it said: "Geom: Maurice! I shall destroy you as well!"" Maurice: I'm opening a portal, fly in! " A portal appeared and my character jumped in. I was on my rocket. I started to fly. The Failed Project Shadowy hands continued to peruse me through the portal as I flew. I had to dodge them all. I finally saw the other end of the portal through the portal. I dodged a few more hands and flew in. Suddenly Minecraft Pocket Edition opened up with me in a world, closing Geometry Dash. What the heck? I had a Steve skin and saw an Alex skin with the name: Maurice. Through the chat she said: Now I suppose you're wondering who that guy is. He is called Entity Geom. The failed project of Mojang attempting to take over Geometry Dash because it was becoming almost as popular as Minecraft. He still tries to pursue his purpose, fully corrupting Geometry Dash. I am sending you back to stop him. You are one of the best Geometry Dash players in history and we are sure you can defeat the virus. I am loading it now. Remember that if you don't stop him... It's Geometry Death Dash now... " Entity Geom: Second Encounter The game started to load up. It had a black background with blood red letters saying: Geometry Death Dash. Oh boy... I'm starting to get chills up my spine. A voice boomed through my speakers. "So you think you can stop me? That good virus sent another fool to attempt to stop me... Try puny mortal... I DARE YOU!!!" It said as Shadow Night loaded up by itself. Slow distorted music started to play instead of the normal level music. My character already found itself in front of Entity Geom. There was a textbox. "Maurice: Double Tap to use a laser!" Thanks Maurice. Useful info for the battle. I need to attack SOMEHOW. Shadow hands came left and right which my little cube dodged or jumped on. I shot lasers at every opportunity. When he was half dead, a textbox appeared. "Geom: You won't defeat me so easily!" He grew two more demonic eyes and shadowy mist appeared around him. Hands appeared quicker and my hands were getting tired. I did the same as before and tried to land as many hits as possible. Need Some Help? Suddenly another textbox appeared. "Maurice: Need some help?" About one hundred tiny cube players appeared and did a damage storm on the virus. "NOOOO!!! I SHALL RETURN!!! GEOMETRY DASH SHALL BE MINE!!!! MINECRAFT WILL REGRET THE DAY IT FACED THE FIRST GEOMETRY DASH PLAYER!!!!" A voice sounded through my speakers. First player? What?!?! "Maurice: Ahh. I didn't mention that. The AI was controlled by the first and most powerful Geometry Dash player. He died mysteriously one day... Legend has it that he still was trying to fulfill the AI's purpose... I guess it's no secret anymore that the legends are true..." Hold the phone... I just battled the best Geometry Dash player AND WON?!?!? Well, this was a creepy day... I guess I'll post this on a CreepyPasta Wiki and see where this goes... And I know exactly which one to post it on: Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki! Entity Geom's Information File Name: Entity Geom Eye Color: Blood Red Skin Color: Black Teeth: Sharper than snake fangs Personality: Demonic Information: A twisted artificial intelligence controlled by the spirit of the first Geometry Dash player. Was created to purge the development or gain control over Geometry Dash. Possessed By: First Geometry Dash player. Real name is unknown. Goals: To destroy Geometry Dash. Reason: Information deleted. Canonical Names: Demonic Chomper, Twisted AI, Ruler of Geometry Death Dash, Entity Geom Category:Creepypasta Category:Crossovers Category:Supernatural Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Entities Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas